ascend
by fantastically yours
Summary: Hibari struggles with his internal conflict of staying or leaving, while Haru doesn't know how much longer she'll have a choice.


**Title**: Ascend  
><strong>Couple<strong>: 1886 - _HibaHaru_.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Hibari struggles with his internal conflict of staying or leaving, while Haru doesn't know how much longer she'll have a choice._  
><strong>Author Note<strong>: This plot refuses to leave my mind, so here I give it to you – the third and final part to the consecutive HibaHaru stories I've been writing. This one, I think, is going to be a multiple chapter story though. This is my first attempt at one, and updates may be slow depending on my muse, but I sincerely hope you enjoy this! I know the chapters may be short, I'm sorry~.

* * *

><p>The days went by them quickly. With each passing moment, however, the clouds seemed to linger in the sky a little bit longer – slowly drifting in the summer skies as compared to the rapidity they'd flown by in the winter not months before. Hibari found himself seeing it ironic. Clouds never lingered, wasn't that right? He was the same – that's why he was so easily able to keep a steady gaze upon them. He followed them, went with their flow while maintaining his own independent path. It was what made him so suited for being a guardian, the bronco had told him. He always pretended to ignore him when he began to speak about it. Ignoring Cavallone was easy, but...<p>

"When do you have to leave again? I heard you on the phone with Kusakabe-san..."

Cornflower blue hued eyes slid to meet with the harmonic brown pair belonging to one Miura Haru. He paused a good length of time, examining her patiently awaiting form. She was looking healthier. Her skin had gotten less pale, and her smiles had a little something extra to them. His eyes slid from her face to the ring on her finger. That probably had something to do with it. That, or the fact he'd stayed with her more often. Unintentionally, she had tugged an invisible heart string that night and hadn't quite let go. He personally did not like it, but he couldn't do much about it. He had already tried to aversion tactic, leaving for a month to try and shake it off. She had only tugged it harder, even miles away.

"Kyoya?" she called again. He refocused on her before reclining back onto the ground, laying in a manner reminiscent to his naps upon Namimori's rooftops. His eyes slid shut before finally he parted his lips, speaking in his usual low baritone.

"I have to leave in two hours," he stated simply. He did his best to ignore the poorly veiled sigh of disappointment he heard come from her direction. He had expected that reaction from her. This had been his "day off" from guardianship, the storm flame user of the Vongola had claimed, though he knew full well Hibari did only what he chose to. He didn't take orders. No one dared to give them to him. Even so, she had been excited. He didn't understand why, nor did he pretend to, but he had been content to bask in her chipper excitement. Even mature, that part of her hadn't changed. He didn't mind it so much.

"Oh, I see," Haru replied. Her tone said she was trying to be understanding. "Is it a mission from Tsuna-san? Hahi... He sure has you guys running around a lot lately. It must be rough!"

His eyes opened once more at her continued inquiry. The barricade of questions and delving was beginning to hit his limit if crowding tolerance, and the sentiment showed in the look he gave her. Haru tensed up at the glance she received, giving an awkward laugh. Even after all this time, his glares hadn't become ineffective, glares not even his chosen could avoid. It was as much part of him as the heart in his chest, or the lungs in which he breathed. It was nice to know he wasn't losing his touch. He closed his eyes again with a grunt.

"As if I'd take a mission from that herbivore," Hibari countered. His voice was indifferent, but there was an obvious chill to the tone. He didn't like the idea she thought he could be controlled by Sawada Tsunayoshi – and there was something else, too. He was by no means a jealous person, but he did believe in protecting what was his. If the ring on her finger was any indication, she was definitely his. He didn't bat an eyelash when Hibird flew down and settled on his chest.

No, he wasn't a jealous person. At all.

"Oh."

A silence began to coat the air thickly, though it wasn't the normal comfortable silence they sometimes coexisted in. There was a nervous shuffle from Haru's direction. Another frown tugged at his lips and he found himself speaking again despite himself.

"If you want to sit over here, then sit over here. I won't ask you again." Hibari said tersely. Hibird chirped pleasantly from her perch on his chest. It seemed the permission given from both parties was enough for the cheerful brunette, for within a few moments she had skittered from across the lawn to come to a rest by his side. He could hear the sound of her hands smoothing out and brushing off the material of her skirt, followed by the crunch of grass next to him as she laid down. He could feel the warmth of her hand and shoulders near his, and he could tell that wide smile was on her face even with his eyes closed. Several moments passed, leading into minutes – and soon, without him having realized it, it became hours. One and a half hours precisely. Hibari sat up, eyes finally opening from the well deserved doze he had taken. Finally, he looked at her.

"How foolish, falling asleep in the sun." The cloud guardian found himself murmuring softly. Her hand had somehow found its way to his during their reprieve, fingers curled around his own digits like a lost, desperate child. His heart ached for a split second, a sensation he pushed back with irritability. Why should he feel that guilt again? He had informed her beforehand, right? Discontent with the situation, the skylark lifted the snoozing female into his arms, being careful so not to wake her and have to answer more questions before he could go. He didn't want to know what her face looked like when he left; it was a sight he had been spared from after all this time, and one he planned on never seeing. He set her on their bed with deliberate ease, only tensing for a brief moment when she stirred on the mattress with a sigh. He relaxed once again when she merely curled into a ball and proceeded with her sleep, allowing for him to tug the blanket up and over her with no complications. He moved to turn and walk away, but paused unwillingly. He stared at her for what felt like an hour, though mere seconds, before brushing a hesitant hand over her shoulder and tucking away a strand of loose brown hair. Leaning down, his voice was a detached whisper.

"Goodbye." Then he was leaving again, cellphone tucked by his chin as he spoke into the receiver, hands busied with tugging on his suit and adjusting his tie. He was out the door within moments, the sound of his footfalls only a faint memory to the now silent household. His words echoed, muffled in the distance outside, followed by the sound of a car door shutting.

"Make the preparations. Have them done before I'm..."

Then he was gone. Had he looked back, he would of noticed the female curled up on his side of the bed, eyes opened and a blush on her cheeks despite her depressed frown. Another sigh, a sound more frequent than her cries of 'hahi' lately, passed by her. The silence was deafening, causing her mind to race and impatience to take route. She supposed she could sew a new costume, but... A better idea came to mind. Well, if Kyoya didn't want to give her answers, then maybe she knew someone who would be able to help her find some! She rolled out of the bed, falling to the floor with a loud thump and a groan. She untangled herself from the blankets and sheets before crawling and reaching for their house phone. She dialed the number without even needing to glance at the dial pad. She nearly giggled in victory when the other line picked up.

"Kyoko-chan, can we meet at the bakery? Haru has some things she needs to talk about."


End file.
